Missing You
by aceice29
Summary: "Dia takkan bisa menjadi dirimu karena aku slalu memikirkanmu, sayang. Aku akan merasa mati tanpamu. Jadi, tak ada alasan bagimu untuk menghilang" Kaihun, some of Exo's Member. Sho-Ai, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Missing You

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku tahu Sehun.. dan aku juga mencintaimu" Kai tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai blonde namja manis di hadapannya.

"Tapi, aku ragu. Benarkah kau mencintaiku?" namja manis dihadapan namja tan kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, membuat Kai –si namja tan –terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang kau ragukan Sehun-a, kau memiliki hatiku!" kembali tangannya kini yang terulur ke bawah menjangkau hidung mancung namja manis dihadapannya. Mencubitnya pelan, kemudian menyentuh bibir tipis menggoda kekasihnya yang kembali _mempout_ lucu.

"Apa lagi? Ingin ke kedai buble tea?" Tawar namja tan, mungkin minuman manis berbuble itu bisa mengubah suasana hati kekasihnya. Ayolah ini kencan mereka, masa iya? harus di isi dengan adegan Sehun merajuk sepanjang hari? Tidak lucu kan? Ya meski itu sedikit menghibur juga sih bagi Kai.

"Kau akan mentraktir? Aku ingin minum banyak?" Tanggapnya langsung diiringi senyum malaikatnya yang seperti sabit pada bagian mata. _Indah sekali_

"Aku tidak mengatakan sebelumnya? Kenapa kau tampak berharap ?" Godanya.

"Kau menyebalkan Kai?" gerutunya sebal.

'Sukses Kai!' kau membuat moodnya semakin buruk, tapi demi apapun Kai yakin setelah ia mengatakan ini mood kekasihnya akan naik –jadi sangat –membaik.

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku akan mentraktirmu Baby! ayo" Kai pun menarik Sehun keluar dari apartemen sehun itu dan beranjak menuju mobilnya di parkiran bawah.

.

Lima belas menit lalu Sehun baru saja menghabiskan cup ke 3 minuman favoritnya –apalagi kalau bukan _buble tea_. Dan sekarang mereka tengah menuju _mall_ tak jauh dari lokasi mereka berada. Mereka akan belanja. Seharian kencan ini akan benar-benra mereka manfaatkan dengan baik. Kai yang tak selalu memiliki waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu berduaanya dengan Sehun terpaksa harus menahan keinginannya. Ia mungkin hanya bisa berkencan seminggu sekali di akhir pekan pada jam istirahatnya. Atau justru terkadang tidak, karena pekerjaan Kai yang benar-benar menumpuk. Sementara Sehun sebenarnya selalu punya waktu untuk Kai. Dia hanyalah seorang siswa menengah atas kelas sebelas. Jadi, dapat dikatakan ia tak –belum terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai siswa. Mungkin hanya beberapa kegiatan ekskul sore atau les tambahan pada rabu malam itupun seminggu sekali.

.

.

"Kau lebih manis jika memakai kaus putih ini Sehun! Aku suka melihatnya!" usul Kai, saat ini mereka sedang berada di stand penjualan baju. Terlihat Sehun yang sibuk dengan memilah-milah baju mana yang akan di belinya –dibelikan Kai maksudnya.

"Tapi, aku tak terlalu suka warnanya, lagi pula aku sudah punya beberapa kaus putih! Aku ingin beli yang warna biru Kai!" rengeknya, dan kembali Sehun menuju tempat di mana kaus biru pilhannya tadi.

"_Ani_, kulitmu putih dan kau juga cocok memakai kaus putih. Itu tidak akan terlalu kontras dengan warna kulitmu. Ayolah, jangan keras kepala pilihanku selalu bagus." Kai masih bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Tapi kan Kai..."

"Aku akan beli kaus yang sama jika kau mau yang warna putih ini. bagaimana?" Kai menunjuk pakaian yang memiliki gambar sama persis dengan kaus putih yang akan di beli Sehun –Kai hanya saja kaus yang Kai pilih berwarna hitam.

Sehun terlihat menimbang. Ajaib sekali Kai mau memiliki kaus yang sama dengannya. Selama ini Kai selalu menolak untuk membeli baju couple, katanya itu terlalu kekanakan sekali –dan tak keren.

"Hmm.. Baiklah aku akan memilih yang ini." Sehun mengeluarkan putusan finalnya.

"Good boy" puji Kai sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sehun. Dan setelahnya Sehun yang kembali menggerutu karena tatanan rambutnya yang harus acak-acakan karena di rusak Kai.

Kai kembali mengajak Sehun –menemaninya berbelanja barang lain setelah selesai membeli kaus couple untuk mereka. Dan sekarang langkah mereka menuju stand yang menyediakan berbagai topi dan _bunny_. Salah satu stand favorit Sehun juga. Mata Sehun bergerilya mencari benda yang dinginkannya.

"Tunggu di sini, Sehun! Aku takkan mengatakan akan membelikanmu topi"

"Tapi.."

Belum selesai sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya Kai telah melenggang masuk meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun berniat mengejar, tapi langkah Kai sepertinya sangat laju membuatnya kehilangan arah. Sejujurnya Sehun sangat ingin membeli topi. Apalagi setelah melihat topi hitam dengan tulisan –yang entah apa, hanya saja Sehun merasa tertarik dengan desainnya. Ya, meski bukan Kai yang membayarkannya nanti. Tapi, itulah bodohnya Sehun ia meninggalkan dompetnya di kamar. Ia memang ceroboh –sangat malah. Tapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Oh Sehun yang sangat sulit untuk di rubah. Dan akibatnya, ia hanya bisa gigit jari saat tiba-tiba topi yang diincarnya di beli oleh orang lain.

"Ahh.. Jongin menyebalkan demi apa coba, topi itu sangat keren arghh?" gemas Sehun seorang diri. dan kini oh sehun namja manis itu hanya menggerutu tak jelas. Menunggu Jongin yang entah sibuk memilih apa –yang jelas itu topi. Tapi, topi model bagaimana kan Sehun tak tahu.

Kencan seharian mereka berakhir setelah_ scene_ makan malam romantis di salah satu cafe dengan pemandangan kolam renang malam dan lilin-lilin yang bertaburan membentuk ukiran love. Sebenarnya ini sudah terlalu biasa juga bagi Sehun. Karena menurutnya Jongin itu memang romantis dan sangat perhatian. Itu yang membuat Sehun tergila-gila pada sosok Jongin. Ia membutuhkan semua kasih sayang dari Jongin. Apalagi mengingat ia tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Kedua orangtuanya di Jepang dan 3 bulan lalu Hyung satu-satunya melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri. Jadi, saat ini sosok yang diharapkannya hanyalah Jongin. Meski Sehun juga sering merasa kesepian sih di apartemennya. Karena Jongin yang tak selalu memiliki waktu luang dan Sehun paham itu.

.

Sekarang mereka telah berada di apartemen Sehun lima belas menit lalu, setelah menghabiskan makan malam romantis tentunya –bersama Jongin loh!

"Jadi, kau masih marah soal topi tadi?" Jongin bersuara karena sejak sampai di apartemennya hanya diam. Padahal makan malam tadi dia banyak berbicara dan terkagum-kagum. Huh.. dasar Sehun, kekanakkan sekali dan pintar memanfaat kan keadaan.

Sehun menggeleng

"salahku karena tak membawa dompet" jawabnya dingin dan datar. Jongin mendengarnya hanya berusaha meredam tawanya. Sehun merajuk mode adalah hal paling lucu yang di saksikan Jongin. Dalam mode itu Sehun akan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulutnya akan berkata hal-hal tak jelas sambil berkomat-kamit dan berakhir dengan Jongin..

Cup

Jongin mencium lembut bibir tipis itu. Sehun cengo. Bisa-bisanya Jongin...

Arghhh bukankah itu memang kebiasaanya. Sehun masih belum bergerak apapun. Dan tampaknya Jongin juga sama. Ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya lembut pada bibir Sehun.

5 detik berlalu

Jongin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Oh dia sudah menahannya dari tadi asal kau tahu. Dan sekarang akhirnya keinginannya terpenuhi. Saat makan malam romantis ia tak sempat melakukannya karena Sehun yang sibuk dengan acara terpukaunya. Memang mudah membuat Sehun terpukau dan kagum jika Kai yang membuatnya.

Masih pada ciumannya, Kai mulai menggigit pelan bibir Sehun yang terasa amat manis di lidahnya. Ia berniat menggoda Sehun agar membalas ciumannya. Namun, bukan balasan. Tapi justru kesadaran (?) sehun.

"Plakk.." Sehun menyempatkan memukul kepala belakang Kai dan mengatainya mesum, pervertlah padahal ia tahu itu sudah terlambat. Tak ingin terlibat dengan adu mulut tiada hentinya Jongin berinisitif mendiamkan Sehun. Jongin yakin Sehun juga akan berhenti mengoceh.

"Hyaaa.. Dasar mesum!" Sehun tersadar dari hipnotis sesaat karena bungkaman jongin pada bibirnya.

Jongin hanya meloloskan tawa kecilnya. Kemudian, malah mengeluarkan wajah datarnya. Sehun masih asyik dengan aksi brutal memukul dada, tangan apapun tubuh Jongin yang bisa di jangkaunya.

"Sudah selesai dengan acara merajuk dan marahnya, Baby?" tanya Kai setelah kira-kira 5 menit Kai mendiamkan Sehun.

Sehun melirik Kai dan menggeram malas. Tak lupa glare yang menurut Sehun mematikan, tapi terlihat cute di mata Kai.

"Sebagai gantinya aku membelikanmu _bunny_ ini? bagaimana baguskan?" Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung belanjaannya dan Sehun. Ia memperlihatkan _bunny_ berwarna cokelat muda dengan gambar _micky mouse_ kecil di sudutnya (?).

"Coba pakai. Ini akan sangat lucu dan manis jika kau memakainya dengan kaus putihmu itu!" Kai memasangkannya pada kepala Sehun. Dan tertawa sedikit.

"Aigoo.. kau benar-benar manis baby!" puji Kai. Sehun tersipu, wajahnya sedikit memerah pada ujungnya.

"Tapi ini tak keren! Topi yang tadi jauh lebih keren." Sehun kembali memprotes.

"Tak baik menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, baby! Sekarang tidurlah ini sudah malam. Aku akan kembali ke rumah." Jongin melihat jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Dan itu artinya sudah 7 jam ini ia bersama Sehun. Tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun. Ia tak menyangka harinya akan berlalu sangat cepat seperti itu.

Sehun tahu Jongin tak menerima protes maka ia hanya mengangguk. Membereskan kaus dan _Bunny_ yang di belinya –di beli Jongin dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam kantung. Sebelumnya ia mengeluarkan kaus hitam Kai dan –arghh sial Kai saja membeli topi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, sudahlah lagipula Sehun juga sudah banyak memiliki topi seperti itu.

"Ini" Sehun menyodorkan barang Kai yang telah ia letakkan di kantung belanjaan lainnya. Kemudian membereskan berbagai makanan ringan yang Kai belanjakan. Bahkan Sushi makanan favorit Sehun. Ia akan letakkan ke dapur sekalian ke kamar mandi nanti

"Ayo aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar!"

Sehun menurut seperti anak kecil, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya setelah mampir sebentar di kamar mandi belakang untuk membasuh kaki dan menggosok gigi.

"Jaljayo.." ucap Kai kemudian mematikan lampu dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah terlelap dan segera menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang bahkan tak menarik sama sekali. Entah kenapa matanya tak mau terpejam. Kemudian, Ia terbangun, ia mengingat sesuatu. Tangannya bergerak mengambil bingkai foto yang tersimpan di laci mejanya.

Ia memandang foto itu dengan serius tangannya memegang bibir dan wajah pada sosok di foto tersebut.

'_Aku selalu merindukanmu, Baby. Tapi, itu sudah sedikit terobati. Bagaimana kabarmu? dia semakin mirip denganmu, Baby. Aku mencintai mu.'_

Tbc

Pasti tau ini terinspirasi dari mana. Aduh, maaf kalo jadi ancur gini.(pengennya) sih bikin fic yang bahasanya formal bgt gitu. Tapi.. malah jadi gini. Maafkan gaya penulisan saya yang ancur gini. Saya emg gakan pernah bisa untuk formal ToT. Sebelumnya trimakasih banyak bagi yang nyempetin baca apalagi review.


	2. Chapter 2

Missing You Chapter 2

_Kaihun's FF present by_ Aceice29

Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Menemui orang yang kita sukai serasa tidak ada bosannya. Setiap saat, kapanpun, dan dimanapun rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita melewatinya dengan orang yang kita sukai. Apa Kai termasuk salah satu pemuja dari itu. ayolah ini masih jam 8, dan masih terlalu pagi di hari minggu yang damai ini untuk bertamu ke rumah seseorang. Bahkan Kai telah bersiap dengan setelan formalnya –bukan maksudnya setelan khas orang berkencan menurut Kai. Kai mengenakan kemeja yang di belinya beberapa waktu lalu. Kemeja hitam polos dengan celana hitam juga. Bagaimana tidak orang mengira dia mengenakan baju formal ketimbang setelan yang biasa di gunakan remaja untuk berkencan?

Ya sudah, biarkan Jongin dengan gaya sok formalnya. Mari kita lihat kedalam apartemen orang yang tengah tertidur dengan damai di kasur nan empuknya. Bahkan membuka matanya saja ia belum, tetapi sang kekasih sudah masuk ke kamarnya dengan menampilkan senyuman –lebih tepatnya cengiran. Kai sengaja memandanginya lebih lama. Menyesapi wajah sang kekasih, mengamatinya dengan seksama. Seakan menikmati ini adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Perlahan tangannya mengusik –mencoba menganggu tidur _baby_nya.

"_Sehunnie!"_

"Sehun! Wake up, _Baby_!"

Masih belum mendapat respon berarti dari Sehun. Kai mencoba mengguncang tubuh sehun perlahan. Ya meski harus beresiko tinggi, karena Sehun tidak terlalu suka jika tidur panjangnya di ganggu seperti itu.

Sehun membuka mtanya, melihat siapa yang sudah berani mengusiknya sepagi ini. jam 8 masih terlalu pagi bagi Sehun, apalagi hari minggu seperti ini.

"_Eungh_.. Jongin! Wae?" tanyanya singkat. Sehun terlalu sayang, sehingga tak berani memarahi Jonginnya.

"Ayo bangun Sehun! Ini sudah siang kau tahu? Kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu di kamar saja, eoh?"

"Memangnya kenapa? ini kan hari libur, biarkan aku tidur Jongin!" Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya.

"_Andwe.._ ayo bangun, kita harus berkencan hari ini!" tegas Jongin. Dan mau tak mau Sehun akhirnya menuruti perintah Jongin. Gagal sudah rencana Sehun untuk berhibernasi seharian.

.

.

Setelah bangun dari tidurnya Sehun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap. Sehun juga tidak tahu Kai akan datang sepagi ini ke apartemnnya. Padahal baru tadi malam kan Jongin dan Sehun berkencan. Dan Jongin kembali melakukan hal yang sam pagi ini. What the hftt.. kenap Jongin jdi sok romantis seperti itu? –tidak _koq_, bukan sok, Jongin _emang_ romantis. Sehun pun memikirkannya hanya senyam-senyum sendiri. Biarlah, toh menurut Sehun ide berkencan tidak terlalu buruk juga. Dia bisa nantinya, meminta Jongin membelikannya _Bubble tea_ atau sekedar menemaninya menonton film _psycho_ yang sangat ingin di tontonnya, namun terkendala karena dia tak berani melakukannya sendiri.

Sementara Sehun sibuk mandi, Kai mengeluarkan makanan yang telah di pesannya tadi sebelum berangkat kerumah Sehun. Kai tahu Sehun itu tidak pandai memasak, begitu pula dengannya jadilah Kai melaksanakan ide _briliant_nya dengan memesan makanan langganannya. Kai memesan satu paket_ friedchicken_ kesukaannya, ia sengaja hanya memesan itu. agar tidak banyak bawaan dan lebih berhemat (?) –jangan sangka Jongin pelit, Jongin hanya mengantisipasi jika makanan mereka akan terbuang sia-sia gara-gara kebanyakan memesan. Sehun itu bukan pemakan, tapi jika memesan_ friedchicken_, Kai pasti akan tetap menghabiskannya walau Sehun hanya memakan satu atau tiga potong. Secara, itu adalah makanan favorit Kai.

Sehun selesai dengan mandinya dan ia juga telah berpakaian lengkap. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Kai yang sibuk dengan tatanan makanan piknik ala Kai. Kai menggelar tikar di ruang tengah Sehun yang cukup luas kemudian meletakkan makanan yang dibawa dari rumahnya tadi. Di sekitarnya terdapat buah-buahan yang ia ambil dari kulkas Sehun. 3 buah jeruk dan dua buah juga dua gelas susu putih.

"Kita akan piknik, kejutan!" Kata Kai riang. Sehun hanya –sedikit cengo, kadang-kadang Kai aneh juga ya. Ada-ada saja piknik indoor seperti ini padahal cuaca di luar sangat cerah. Tapi, biarlah dengan begitu Sehun kan tak perlu repot, jika sudah Kai semuanya yang menyiapakan ini.

"Wow.. kapan kau menyiapkannya! Ini fantastis!" seru Sehun menggembirakan hati Kai.

"Setalah membangunkanmu dari hibernsi panjangmu!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Ya sudah ayo kita awali kencan kita dengan piknik ala Kim Jongin! Haha.. sepertinya hal baru!"

Jongin tertawa, "Haha.. tidak aku tidak benar-benar menyebutnya piknik, piknik macam apa yang dilakukan di ruang tengah seperti ini." Kai tersadar pemirsa.

"Lalu?" sehun bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Hanya ingin menonton bersama sambil makan, biar tidak bosan, hehe.."

.

.

.

Setelah melewati perdebatan kecil dengan Jongin mengenai film apa yang akan mereka tonton. Sehun kembali harus di buat menglah dengan membiarkan Jongin memilih menonton tokoh animasi kesukaannya –Pororo, what the hftt..? bukankah itu kekanakkan sekali. Bahkan sehun tidak menyukai tokoh animasi bertopi itu. Sehun serasa mati bosan melihat film itu, yang di putar selama 2 jam. Kai bahkan sudah mempersiapkannya dengan membawa Kasetnya yang terdiri dari 10/15 episode? Entahlah Sehun tidak tahu, tadikan dia tidak menghitungnya. Ia sangat sebal karena di abaikan Kai, Kai yang sibuk dengan tontonannya, kemudian tertawa sangat keras saat tokoh-tokoh kartun bertingkah konyol. Sementara, Sehun hanya sibuk menggerutu tak jelas.

Oh ya! alasan usulan film Sehun tidak di terima adalah -sebelumnya Sehun ingin menonton wrong turn series 3, 2 series sebelumnya telah ia tonton bersama baekhyun dan beberapa teman lainnya. Alasannya krena Jongin juga tak suka film psycho seperti itu. apalagi pembunuhan secara kejam yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Jongin homophobic. Jadi, ia tidak mau menemani sehun menonton film tersebut. dan mau tak mau Sehun hanya mengangguk terpaksa saat Kai mengajukan usulannya. Toh, Sehun juga tak beranikan menonton sendiri ?

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya bosan di bahu lebar Jongin yang tengah fokus menonton ending film kesukaanya. Asal kau tahu, Sehun sudah bosan dari tadi. Merasa beban di pundaknya semakin berat seiring dengan kesadaran Sehun yang semakin menurun. Kai mengajak Sehun mengobrol ringan.

"Apa kau tidur?"

"Ani.. hanya bosan karena di abaikan, sepertinya dia lebih menarik dari aku!"

"Haha.. tentu saja tidak, kau jauh lebih menarik. Jangan tidur ya! Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita lakukan lagi!"

"Apa?" Sehun mendongak menatap Kai –namja di sampingnya.

Kai pun menghadap sehun, matanya menyusuri sesosok namja di hadapannya. Seakan dihentikan oleh sang waktu saat obsidiannya bertemu iris hazel Sehun. Kai terdiam sesaat, mencoba membaca pesan tersirat melalui tatapan Sehun padanya.

'_Terselip keraguankah di sana?'_

'_Selama ini, apa Sehun sadar dengan semuanya?'_

'_Tatapan mengibanya, itu terbaca! Kai tahu itu!'_

'_Tapi, bukankh selama ini Kai selalu memberian segala perhatiannya padanya?'_

'_Kenapa Kai merasa bersalah'_

'_Kenapa? kenapa ia tak bisa tenang, apakah ia hanya mempermainkan Sehun selama ini?'_

Perlahan matanya memburam, sesuatu dari sana membuncah ingin keluar. Segera ia tutupi dengan memeluk namja di hadapannya itu.

"pertama, aku ingin di peluk olehmu!"

"Bukankah kau sekarang dalam posisi memelukku?"

"ya, benar! Biarkan seperti ini!"

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Ia menghirup dalam aroma tubuh sehun yang menguar masuk menyentuh sel-sel penciumannya.

_..karena setiap mencium aromamu aku seakan di peluk olehnya!_

Tbc

Huwaaa.. apa ini! saya tahu ini tidak memuaskan dan 'nya' dalam fic ini belum terungkap, mungkin chap depan, 2 chap ini masih awal-awal lah jadi konfliknya belum muncak. Untuk chap slnjtny dalam pengetikan. Akan sya post stlh lhat respon readers nya hehe..

Oh ya, sebelumny trima kasih buat yg bersedia review chap 1. Big thx, bukan apa ya. Dari review saya melihat, bagaimana kelanjutan ff saya. Apakah ada yg berminat ato tidak. Saya tahu ff sya jga gak menrik-narik amat tapi sya akn brusha agr bsa menarik dgn dukungn reader semua. Akhir kta, _thx for you all, for read n review, and all. Happy for meet you in here! And last but not least 'dont forget to review'_


	3. Chapter 3

Missing You Chapter 3

.

.

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita membosankan

.

Kaihun's FF present By Aceice29

.

.

.

Hari senin akan slalu menjadi hari yang menyebalkan bagi Oh Sehun. Ayolah tak ingatkan kau dengan pepatah 'Monday is Monster day'? agaknya itulah yang di rasakan Sehun sekarang. Gara-gara begadang mengerjakan tugas untuk hari ini. Oh Sehun harus terlambat lima menit. Dan dua jam pelajaran tadi terpaksa dia harus membersihkan toilet cowok, yang ugh.. sangat bau. Membuat Sehun ragu benarkah petugas kebersihan sekolah pernah membersihkannya?

Ini jam istirahat pertama, setelah sejam tadi mengikuti pelajaran sejarah Korea. Pelajaran yang menyebalkan bagi Sehun. Karena gara-gara mengerjakan PR sejarah hal ini bisa terjadi. tapi, sudahlah toh sekarang dia sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya dengan makan makanan yang di traktir Baekhyun. Setidaknya ini sedikit menghiburkan?

"Kapan kau berhubungan dengannya? Wah.. akhirnya mimpimu jadi kenyataan!" tanya Sehun sambil menyeruput mie dalam mangkoknya

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Mimpi? Jangan seperti itu juga donk! Memangnya apa sih yang tidak bisa di lakukan oleh temanmu ini?" Ujar Baekhyun berbangga diri.

Baekhyun baru saja jadian dengan ketua osis sekolah mereka malam minggu lalu. Makanya, Baekhyun berbaik hati mentraktir Sehun. Itupun karena rengekan Sehun juga sih.

"Oh, yayaya terserah kau sajalah. Dan bagaimana menurutmu apa dia baik?"

"Tentu saja, Babo. Dia sangat baik, dia membelanjakan ku berbagai macam baju malam itu. dan dia juga bersedia mengantar-jemput aku sekolah. Ughh.. ternyata aku tidak salah pilih. Dia memang benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Ya Byun Baekhyun bukan berarti dia supirmu kan? Kenapa kau memanfaatkannya seperti itu?"

"Dia kan pacarku, terserah donk! Lagipula dia tidak keberatan kok, Oh Sehun!"

"Ya ya ya. Bagaimana kau suka sajalah? Oh ya kalau begitu berarti kita tidak bisa pulang bersama lagi donk? Ahh.. membosankan menunggu di halte sendirian."

Baekhyun terkekeh "Kau benar. Kenapa kau tak meminta pacarmu yang mengantar jemput dirimu Oh Sehun? Jadi kan kau tak perlu repot-repot naik bus?" Usul Baekhyun.

Sehun menggeleng, "Dia pacarku, Bukan supir Baekhyun! Lagi pula dia kan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya juga! Mana mungkin aku harus merepotkannya terus!"

"Hehe.. kau pengertian sekali Sehunna! Aku jadi penasaran dengan pacarmu itu. sesekali kenalkan padaku, apa itu masalah?"

"Baiklah, asal kau jangan balik menyukainya kemudian memutuskan si ketua osis itu ya?"

"Huh.. kenapa harus memutuskan pacarku?"

"Dia sangat tamvan kau tahu? Dia juga sexy! Nanti kau tergoda pula!"

"Never,, Sehun, aku takkan merebut pacar temanku sendiri. Lagi pula pacarku tak kalah tampan."

"Haha.. aku hanya bercanda! Sudahlah!"

"Oh ya Sehun. Siapa pacarmu itu? kau belum menceritakannya padaku sedikitpun!"

"Jongin!"

"Siapa? Jongin?" tanya baekhyun ulang.

"Iya Kim Jongin tapi biasanya orang –orang menaggilnya Kai? Kenapa? kau kenal dia?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu dia orang yang aku kenal atau bukan. Hmm.. sudahlah cepat habiskan makanmu! Lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi!" Koar Bekhyun, ya karena bel memang akan berbunyi lima menit lagi.

Oh ya,Baekhyun itu teman Sehun, tepatnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu sih. Baekhyun murid pindahan dari China dan sekelas dengan Sehun. Walau sebenarnya Sehun hanya iseng bertemna dengan murid baru itu. tapi kelamaan sehun merasa nyaman. Ya jadilah mereka berteman. Jadiny si Baekhyun ini juga belum tahu banyak tentang Sehunnya ya?

.

.

.

Sehun tahu ia sedikit manja tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa hidup mandiri. Dan ia sedikit kesal jika Hyung sudah sok_ overprotective_ seperti ini padanya. Hyung sehun suka menelponnya tiap malam atau kapanpun. Dan sebenarnya ini sedikit menganggu Sehun. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun Sehun akan tetap menghormati dan menghargai Hyungnya. Yah, hanya hyungnya yang akan bersikap seperti itu –menelponya setiap hari. Kan kalo mama papanya Sehun jarang sekali.

"_Hey.. Oh Sehun! Bagaimana kabarmu, eoh? Sudah dua hari ini hyung tidak sempat menelfon, Hyung banyak tugas"_

"Hmm.. baik. Bagaimana dengan hyung?"

"_Lumayan, tapi sekarang hyung banyak tugas padahal mahasiswa semester pertama kenapa sudah sibuk seperti ini ya?"_

"Ya, semoga sukses dengan tugasmu! Bagaimana kabar mama papa?"

"_Mereka baik. Mereka bilang merindukanmu! Tapi, bulan depan mereka tak jadi menjengukmu di Korea. Mereka ada kerja sama dengan perusahaan lokal, tak apakan?"_

"Hah.. selalu seperti itu. padahal aku kangen mereka?"

"_Hyung, juga sama! Di jepang saja hyung jarang menemui mereka. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"_

"Lumayan. Hanya saja senin lalu aku di hukum gara-gara telat masuk. Itu menyebalkan Hyung! Tapi, sudahlah sekarang lancar-lancar saja! kapan Hyung menjengukku?"

"_Mungkin akhir semester nanti. Hyung lumayan sibuk sekarang. Tidak apa-apakan?"_

"Ne, jaga kesehatan Hyung! Oh ya Sehun mau tidur hyung! Sehun tutup ya?"

"_Baiklah, jaga kesehatamu juga. Hyung menyayangimu, Bye dan jaljayo!"_

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya setelah Chanyeol –hyungnya, menutup sambungan telepon mereka. Sehun merasa ada yang kurang sih. Apa? Tebak saja, apalagi kalau bukan,

"Mungkin dia sibuk dan lelah! Ya sudahlah aku tidur saja!" monolog Sehun menghibur diri. biasanya sebelum tidur Jongin akan menghubunginya, menelpon atau sekedar pesan singkat dan mengucapkan 'selamat tidur, mimpi indah'.

Tapi, malam ini? apa Jongin benar-benar sesibuk itu? batin sehun. 'Apa sehun yang harus menanyakannya dulu?' bagaimana kalau Jonginny sudah tidur dan terbangun karena mendapat pesn Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskn untuk tidk menganggu Jongin dengan tidak menghubunginya.

'Semoga hari esok lebih baik.'

.

.

.

Jongin tegah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas pekerjaanya yang menumpuk dan semakin di kejar deadline. Harusnya ia mengerjakan setengahnya pada libur minggu lalu. Namun saat itu ia kan tengah menghabiskan kencan manis dengan kekasihnya.

Tunggu kekasih? Maksudmu Oh Sehun? Benarkah Sehun kekasih Jongin?

Memikirkannya membuat kepala Jongin semakin pusing. Sementara hari semakin malam, ini sudah jam 12 malam asal kau tahu. Namun jangankan selesai dengan dokumennya, setengahnya saja Jongin tak yakin telah menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen sialan itu.

Oh ayolah kau harus segera menuntaskannya Jongin. Memangnya hanya dokumen itu saja yang harus kau urus?

Di tengah keheningan yang menyelimuti ruang kerja Jongin di apartemennya, tiba-tiba deringan ponsel memecah keheningan malam itu. Jongin segera mencari keberadaan ponselnya, yang ternyata tergeletak di tempat tidur. Jongin pun mengangkat telpon setelah mengetahui siapa yang lancang menelponnya malam-malam seperti ini.

"_Halo, Kai!"_ sapa seseorang di line sana.

"Kau telah tiba di korea?"

"_Ya, aku sudah membawa laporannya! Dan aku akan segera menyerahkannya padamu besok siang? Bagaimana? Kau ada waktu?"_

"Pasti, aku akan selalu ada waktu! Semoga kau membawa kabar baik, Chen!"

"_Semoga saja"_

.

.

.

Kai membuka laporan yang diberikan oleh Chen siang ini. sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka malam tadi. Kai mengatur pertemuan mereka di mansion mewah keluarga Jongin yang nyaris tak berpenghuni itu –kecuali beberapa maid tentunya yang bertugas membersihkan rumah mewah ini.

"Apa ini pertanda baik?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Chen yang tengah menghirup aroma teh yang di suguhkan padanya membatalkan niat untuk meminum karena merasaa harus menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Ya, ada baik ada buruknya juga sih!" jawab Chen.

Dahi Jongin mengerut, kenapa temannya ini bertele-tele sekali sih? Benarkah ini memag keahliannya? Atau Jongin salh pilih orang untuk menangani kasus ini?

"Santai bung! Jangan cepat ambil keputusan, dengarkan penjelasaanku dulu, baru kau bisa menyimpulkannya" Chen berucap seakan menyadari perubahn raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat sangar seketika.

Chen pun melanjutkan acara –meminum tehnya yang tertunda tadi.

"Jadi begini" Chen memulai menjelskan akar permasalahannya.

"Ini merupakan suatu keajaiban karena dia dapat bertahan selama 2 tahun belakangn ini. Luka di daerah keplanya sangat parah, namun kejadian mengagumkan terjadi seminggu yang lalu menurut laporan dokter Michele,

Chen menghela napas.

"dimana pasien sempat membuka matanya beberapa saat dan menanyakan keberadaannya, tapi pasien terlihat linglung..

"Jangan katakan kalau dia amnesia?"

Chen melirik malas ke arah orang yang ia anggap teman itu. namun, dia tetap melanjutkan penjelasaanya.

"setelahnya terjadi perubahan sikap yang cukup bertolak belakang dengannya dahulu, ia terlihat mudah emosi saat menanyakan mengenai keadaannya? Kabar baiknya dia tidak melupakan namanya." Chen mengakhiri penjelasaanya.

Hati Kai sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Chen, apalagi fakta terakhir.

"Benarkah? Aku akan menjenguknya besok meski ia belum tersadar, dengan keberadaanku di sisinya mungkin Luhan akan segara sadar kembali! Terima kasih Chen!" Kai tersenyum hangat kepada Chen.

"Santai saja, aku hanya melakukan tugasku!"

.

Sehun semakin kesal karena sampai hari ini Jongin belum mengabarinya. Ini bahkan sudah hari ke tujuh. Bahkan hanya sekedar menelpon atau mengirimi pesan saja tak Jongin lakukan. Memangnya Jongin sangat sibuk ya? Atau sekarang ia sedang berada di luar kota? Tanpa memberi tahu Sehun? Apa itu tidak keterlaluan sekali.

Tidak. Tidak. Jongin tidak seperti itu kok! Jongin kan selalu bersikap baik padanya.

Lantas kenapa? apa Sehun punya salah dengan Jongin? Tapi sebelumnya mereka baik-baik saja kan?

Bukannya Sehun belum mencoba menghubungi Jongin dari kemarin, tapi Jongin yang tak merespon saat Sehun menelpon atau mengiriminya pesan. Kemarin, Sehun masih mencoba berpikiran positif mengenai Jongin yang sibuklah atau ada pertemuan penting. Tapi ini? apa Sehun harus tetap mentolerirnya lagi.

Huh menyebalkan. Kenapa harus Sehun sih yang seperti ini? kenapa dia yang –rasanya lebih banyak pengertian pada Kai? Bukannya Kai.

Terkadang Sehun juga bingung sendiri dengan perasaan Kai. Apalagi tatapannya, bukannya Sehun tak mempercayai Kai. Tapi, rasa takut tetap harus adakan? Sehun takut –sangat takut, jika suatu saat nanti Jongin akan meninggalkannya, makanya Sehun selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Kai, meski Kai tidak memaksakannya juga sih. Sehun sangat tulus pada Kai. Tapi Sehun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Kai.

Tak jarang Sehun menangkap kebimbangan pada tatapan Kai. Sehun tak mengerti, kebimbangan macam apa yang menyerang Kai-nya. Sudah setahun ini mereka menjalin hubungan tapi Sehun merasa ia menjadi orang bodoh. Karena ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang orang-orang terdekat Kai. Inilah yang membuatnya sulit menanyakan keberadaan Kai jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Saat Sehun menanyakan keluarganya Kai hnya menjawab.

'_Aku anak tunggal yang broken home kedua orang tuaku sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.'_

Dan saat sehun menanyakan mengenai teman-temannya, Kai hanya berkata

'_teman-temanku kebanyakan orang China, karena dari kecil sampai SHS aku tinggal bersama nenek di China'_

dan Sehun hanya mendengus kecewa mendengar jawaban Kai.

'_Apa Kai benar-benar tak ingin Sehun mengetahui jati dirinya seperti apa? Kenapa hanya Kai yang boleh tahu? Kai tahu Sehun bagaimana, kenapa Sehun tidak? Apa Kai tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui kehidupannya? Tapi kenapa? pasti ada sesuatu kan?'_

Tbc

Apa ini? sorry kalau gak sesuai harapan. Tapi udah tahu kan siapa 'dia'. Saya pilih Luhan aja, soalnya lebih ngfeel aja gituh..

Oh ya, 'keep review' ya meski –masih gak sesuai hrpn ffnya. Akhir" ini lagi sibuk bgt, dh klas tiga, bnyk les, terus jdinya ngefek pyah nulis. Buntu inspirasi, dgn review akn mmbuat sya lbh smgt untk mencri ide" lain. Nulis itu gak mudah, apalagi bgi org kyak sya srg ngeblank lah.. tpi stlh liat review sya brusha untuk nylesein ini ff.

.

Oh yeah... curht dikit donk! 'KaiHun smakin nunjuk'in eksistensinya nih,... hahah *seneng deh, mereka banyak ikut acara bareng! Bedua aja pula, duuuhh mdah"an aja deh kedepannya juga... salam khs! Hidup khs! Muehehe..


End file.
